


Karma's A Bitch

by HMSquared



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Dialogue, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Making Out, Other, Short, Smile, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Venom eats a bunch of heads and makes Eddie smile. Not a bad precursor to their first kiss.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Karma's A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> When was the last time I wrote an honest to goodness first kiss fic?! I don't even know.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So what, you’re just gonna march me to my death?” Eddie snarked, feeling the gun pressed into his head.

“Shut up.” He kept walking, trying not to freak out. Venom was nowhere to be seen, which meant Eddie had only one option: stall until someone found them. “Not so tough without your friend, huh?” He stopped and turned around.

“Did your momma not love you enough?” Treece responded by hitting him in the face, sending Eddie to his knees.

“Guess it pays to be a specialist.” The gun was two inches away from his head. Eddie suddenly remembered the other symbiotes, the ones still at the lab, and wrinkled his nose.

“Even if you kill me, there are still things afoot in this world far more powerful than you. Things you couldn’t even begin to comprehend.”

“You suggesting a deal, then?” Treece titled his head to the side, mildly intrigued. Eddie swallowed; as much as he hated it, it was his only option.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” One of Treece’s men was suddenly pulled into the darkness, quietly enough that Eddie didn’t need to see any tentacles. When the second man disappeared, he grinned.

“What’s so funny, Brock?”

“Karma’s a bitch.” And before Treece could respond, Venom yanked him back and bit his head off.

Despite not having a body to possess, the symbiote had managed to stand itself up. It still had its razor sharp teeth and white eyes. It was Venom, through and through.

Slowly getting to his feet, Eddie exhaled.

“I didn’t think you would come back for me.” Venom shook its head; there was a strange expression on its face. “Everything okay?”

_ I’ve never...seen you smile before. _

“Yeah, well, I haven’t had much reason to.” Eddie moved forward a couple steps and realized Venom was staring at him. “Come on, man, spit it out.”

_ I’m...feeling something. It’s almost...like worry.  _ Eddie remained silent, not sure how to respond. Venom tilted its head to the side, eyes narrowing.  _ Or maybe...something else. _

“Venom, you’re starting to scare me.” Venom stepped closer, looking him in the eye. They weren’t inches apart, but the intent was clear. “Ohhhh.”

_ Have I made myself clear, Eddie? _

“Yeah. Yeah, you have.” And then Eddie reached out, knowing what would happen next.

Venom’s teeth shrunk as it got closer. Reaching up, it touched his cheek and smiled. Eddie shut his eyes and touched the symbiote’s own face as it leaned forward.

It was Eddie’s first kiss since his breakup with Anne and Venom’s first kiss period. Surprisingly enough, the symbiote was a good kisser.

There was something so familiar and ravenous about it all. As Eddie deepened the kiss, Venom slowly opened its mouth. Its tongue was just enough there that he could feel it.

After a few more seconds, Eddie opened his eyes. Smiling, he rubbed Venom’s cheek with his thumb.

“Once we’re done with this rocket nonsense, you and I need to have a conversation.”

_ Copy, Eddie. _ He started to walk away, then turned around.

“If it’s any consolation, you’re a damn good kisser.” Yeah, this relationship was going to work out just fine.


End file.
